MERLA! The good evil person or whatever
by TT17
Summary: What kind of mayhem will ensue when evryone's favorite evil lady turned nice comes to visit the Voltron force? Find out in this epic...strange....ahhh, just read the thing, you might laugh.
1. Default Chapter

Turbo's first fiction attempt....rated pg-13....  
disclaimer wa I don't own Voltron  
  
  
MERLA, the good evil person or whatever  
Part 1  
Keith's jaw dropped. "She did what?" he asked to the just as dumbfounded Coran. "She blew up the planet's moon....apparently the peace talks weren't going well...she wanted to make sure the two groups understood the severity of this problem."  
"By BLOWING up the moon?! It wasn't inhabited, was it?"  
"Unfortunately there were several small mining colonies located there," Coran stated.  
"I don't understand...I could've sworn Merla was serious when she turned to the side of 'good'......but now...." Keith rubbed his temple. "When the princess hears this she'll be heartbroken. She believed in Merla's transformation more than any of us...."  
"Well," Coran started,"Merla has come hear, she wants to...from what I understand....TALK...to the voltron force."  
"She's HERE?!!! WHERE?!"  
As if on cue Merla entered the control center where Keith and Coran had been chatting. She was adorned in her normal battle garb and long-flowing cape, quite the opposite apparel of a 'good' person mind you.  
Merla stormed into the room. "Advisor, Commander." She regarded them curtly, "I wish to speak with your princess....now!"  
"Now hold on a minute, Merla, we have some----"  
"NOW!"  
"--things to---"  
"NOW!!!!"  
"---discuss---"  
"NOW!!!!!!!!!!!"  
The command hit Keith mentally this time and he marched off like a puppet.  
"And you..." Merla turned to Coran, "Get me some iced tea!" Coran stood his ground. "What do we say?" "NOW!!" Coran shook his head. Merla pondered a moment. "Oh yeah...please?" "Of course, Merla." As Coran exits, Keith enters carrying the Princess. Literally carrying, she's giggling and nudging Keith. "Oh, you...we can't do this!! It's the middle of the day!! tee hee hee"  
"Here-is--the---Princess....oh....Queen...of darkness..." Keith said absently, still under slight mind control.  
The Princess suddenly became aware that the two of them weren't alone. "oh drat" she muttered, Keith wasn't up to anything like she thought.  
"Good, that will be all, Keith, you can set her down." Merla commanded. When nothing happened..."NOW!!!"  
Keith let the princess down. "Oh Merla!"the Princess sighed, "You didn't have to have Keith CARRY me here! I could walk just fine! Tee hee hee giggle giggle!" Merla regarded the Princess for a second of two before responding. "Yes, well....I thought you'd appreciate having him sweep you off your feet..."   
"Oh I did!" more giggles, "But, um, would you mind? He's not much fun when he's under your mind control." she pointed to the stern look on Keith's face. "I let him go already. He's ALWAYS like that." the Princess thought for a moment, giggled, and said absently, "Oh yeah."  
Coran walked in with a glass of Iced Tea.  
"Here you are, Merla"  
silence as Merla sips her Tea  
"ach-hem!" Coran waited ever so patiently  
"Oh yes, I forgot..."Merla cleared her throat and bowed a little as she said "Thank you."  
"You're welcome, Queen of Darkness"  
"God, this being good stuff is hard!!"  
"Gosh" Coran corrected her.  
Merla slapped her head, Allura asked for some tea. "What do we say?" Coran was trying to make sure Allura would be a good example for Merla. "NOW?" Allura huffed. (general sweat drops all around) "Oh yeah...please?" "Right away my princess" And with that Coran was gone again.  
Merla turned to the Princess, "Allura I'm in a bit of a spot" she said. "Really, what's that?" "Well, you see....I don't think I'm quite understanding this being 'good' thing" Keith nodded vehemently. "You got that right!! For one thing, why are you still the QUEEN of DARKNESS?!"he pointed at her, as if there were any other queen of darkness in the room. "Oh yeah, see? That's my point" Merla nodded.  
"Oh, well, I guess the Voltron force could give you some pointers on this whole 'good' thing" Allura giggled. (too much prozac today I guess) Coran entered with the Iced Tea and waited patiently. "ach-em!" "Oh yeah...I forgot....how's it go? oh! yeah! THANK you, Coran." "you're welcome, Princess" Keith chimed in that he wouln't mind having a lemonade.  
"What do you say?"  
Keith stared blankly..."NOW??!" Coran just sighed, "sure, why not" and left the room. "oh wait! please! PLEASE!!" Keith shouted to the departing minister. "See? It is hard to be good!" Merla said to the embarassed captain.  
"Anyway, Princess, I have a slight problem, and was wondering if maybe you could help me out" merla said.  
"Of course, Merla! we good guys gotta stick together you know!" "But....we're girls" Merla said dumbfoundedly. "oh yeah, that too!" Allura giggled. Once again, Merla regarded the Princess before continuing. "Anyway...like I said, I don't get this whole good thing...so...while wroking on a peace treaty I kind of...."  
"Here it comes..."Keith thought."No way the Princess will help Merla when she hears this!" Allura looked at Merla who had just so happened to hesitate at the exact moment for Coran to re-enter the scene, with a tall glass of lemonade. Keith gulped down the drink, as Coran waited, "ach-hem!" "Oh...um...you're welcome" Keith said between gulps. Coran snuck off to some corner of the castle, supposedly to cry about the situation.   
Allura turned to Merla "You were saying something?" "I was?" Merla answered. "SHE BLEW UP THE MOON!!" Keith blurted out.  
"Well, that's okay. Arus hastwo moons, we can deal without one." "No no no, not an Arusian moon...some...other moon...I don't know what moon" Keith admitted. "I think it was tiny...but it was inhabited!" he added.  
"By robots." Merla stated. "They were mining for the economy!" Keith shouted.  
"They killed a puppy!" Merla retorted.  
"They killed a puppy?" Allura repeated.  
"But it was--"  
"Keith, they killed a puppy!!" Allura grabbed his arm and cried out.  
"She made that part up! She's still evil!" Keith pointed at Merla (just so we're all sure which she is being referred to) Merla's lips curled into a devilish smile, "That poor puppy"  
"Well those robots got what they deserved! Killing a puppy! Merla...you're a hero!!!" Allura hugged Merla. "Heroine" "Yeah, that too"  
"BUT!"  
"No Keith! Merla is a hero!--"  
"Heroine"  
"And we're going to celebrate her...um...her..."  
"Power.."  
"Her power! with a gala....ball!"  
"Party."  
"With a party! And everyone is invited!"  
"except keith"  
"EXCEPT KEITH?! WHAT?! WHY?! Wait, why not Keith?" Allura looked shocked. "Keith is always my date! I need him there in case Lotor attackes!!" "YEAH!" Keith puffed up. Then, "wait, that's all you need me for? A bodyguard?"  
"Well, Keith has to protect everybody else that night...because um..."Merla stumbled "Because I said so!" and she tried to use her mental powers on the princess.  
"Don't you forget I have very little mind to influence?" The Princess giggled.  
"Oh yeah...whatever...Keith can come to my party.: Merla shrugged.  
"GOOD!" Princess nodded.   
"I thought I was more that a bodyguard" Keith mumbled.  
And somewhere Coran was still crying....  
  
TBC  
  
  



	2. part 2-ness

The Voltron Force walked into the rec room exhausted. When Lotor had found out Merla was hiding on Arus, he had begun to barrage the planet even more.  
"MAN!" Lance sighed.  
"DUDE!" Hunk huffed.  
"BRO!" Pidge...uh...languished.  
"Dude.." Hunk huffed again.  
"Man." Lance covered his head with pillows.  
"Bro!" Pidge...uh...squesked.  
Allura and Keith exchanged nervous glances before quicly exiting the room.  
"Every time they do that 'dude' speak, I just get lost." Allura sighed. "It's a guy thing." Keith tried to explain. "I hate guy things" Merla suddenly joined them. "Oh hi Merla. Getting ready for your big party tonight?" Princess asked. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Princess" Merla looked to Keith for a moment.  
"You" she said pointing at him, "Go away"  
Keith looked puzzled for a second, considered the fact that if he didn't leave Merla would turn him into a mental puppet, then turned tail and ran. "Good puppy" Merla smirked.  
"You really hate men, don't you?" Allura pondered absently. "Not ALL men....just the ones I see." "Oh...well, anyway, you were saying" "I was?"  
The two stared at each other for a moment, Coran walked by, still sobbing, when finally.  
"oh yeah!!"Merla barked. "Lotor's been attacking a lot! And I don't want him attacking when I have my party, so...I was wondering....if maybe...you know..."  
Allura stared blankly...  
"You could take a ride out in space tonight...in a small unarmed starcraft?" Merla finished. Allura looked at the ceiling. "Can't we get Keith to do it? I mean, I LIKE parties, and you didn't want him there to begin with."  
"But" Merla started, "Lotor would be occupied much longer with you than with Keith...see? The party could last longer!" Allura stared and then slowly responded. "I...guess...so..." "GREAT! Princess, you're a real pal!" Merla slapped Allura on the shoulder and then marched off into the darkness from which she came leaving Allura only slightly dazed and confused as to what had just happened.  
  
  
"Lovely party!" Merla thought. And indeed it was a lovely party. "DUDE!" Hunk bellowed as he ran past Merla wearing a toga and a lampshade on his head. "BRO!!" Pidge bounded after him. "Just lovely" Merla reflected again.  
  
  
Allura's small unarmed starcraft had unfortunately been spotted by Lotor's large armed to the teeth warcraft. He hailed her. "Allura" he smirked (evil people smirk a lot) "So what brings the likes of a gorgeous princess such as yourself...into a dangerous situation such as this?" he said coyly. (evil people also tend to be coy)  
"Well" she started, "You see, Merla's having a party on Arus and---"  
"Merla's having a party?!! And she didn't invite me?!" Lotor spat. "Helmsman! To Arus! NOW!" (Author's note...please)  
Halfway to Arus Lotor realized he had forgotten to capture the Princess. So, they turned around, caught the Princess, and went on their merry evil way.   
"Lotor you fiend!" Allura cried. "How dare you (insert miscellaneous Lotor is an evil beast how dare you do this comment here)?! The Voltron Force will save me, you know that!!"  
"Really? Do I?" Lotor retorted.  
"YES! Keith is probably worried SICK about me, right this instant!"  
  
cut to Keith getting a drink from the punch bowl at Merla's party  
  
Lotor's ship entered Arusian space (Arusian is such a fun word) causing all sorts of clanging and banging alarms in the party hall. "DAMNIT!" Merla roared. "Uh-uh-uh, watch that 'good' mouth of yours, young lady." Coran scolded.  
"Sigh...alright....GOOD GRIEF!!"  
"much better" Coran smiled.  
"DUDE!" Hunk cried, pointing to...a message screen...which was conveniently located in the party hall. "MAN!" Lance said in awe. On the conveniently located screen-thinger, Lotor's face was talking. "Bro?" Pidge asked. There was no sound.  
"Hunk! Fix that sound, now!" Keith barked.  
"What do we say?"  
"Coran, I don't have time to be a good example, damnit!"  
" Please and good grief" Merla bounced.  
"Good work, oh Queen of Darkness." Coran congratulated.  
In the meantime, Lotor continued to talk and laugh and gloat unknowing of the fact that no one could hear him, and I swear two of Keith's hairs turned gray.  
"BRO!" Pidge quipped, he had gotten the sound working. "Everyone hush!" Keith ordered. "What do you want, Lotor?" He demanded.  
"Well...a good massage would be nice...and how bout some skittles?" he smiled devishly while eying Lance up. Nanny makes her cameo, she's holding and oversized skillet. "DUDE!" Hunk belted. "Oh, well, of course...I want (insert ominous pause here) MERLA!!"  
The Voltronites exchanged glances.  
"Well, okay." Keith said.  
"MAN!" Lance elbowed Keith.  
"I mean, NO!" Keith corrected himself.  
"Some 'good' guys you are!" Merla quipped.  
"oh....no Merla? Ok, fine." Lotor smirked.   
"Man?" It couldn't be that easy. And it wasn't.  
"I'll just take you PRINCESS instead!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Lotor had yanked Allura into view of the screen.   
"Keith it's a trap! Don't come after me!" Allura pleaded. "Save yourself, my love!! I'll escape, and we'll be together again one day and get married and..."The sound got cut off, Pidge rolled his eyes, pointed to the mute button, and smiled.   
"Alright guys! Let's save her!" Keith said gleefully.  
"Oh good! It's not like this hasn't happened before!" Merla remarked.  
"Dude?" Hunk was a little lost.  
Nanny hit him with a skillet. "TO THE LIONS!" Within moments the VF had gotten to their lions and were in pursuit of Lotor and the princess.  
  
Merla was crying, Coran asked her why, Merla replied "it's m party and I'll cry if I want to." (now who didn't see that coming) Coran slapped his forehead.  
"Well, I know how to cheer you up Merla!!"  
"Go away."  
"See, you're a Queen, right?"  
"Of darkness, yes."  
"Well, once again, Princess Allura is gone. Got captured, good grief!"  
"This is true.."  
"WHO can rule in her absence?"  
"Keith?"  
"Well, he's gone too."  
"Lance?"  
"Nope, he left."  
"Sven?"  
"How do you know about Sven?"  
"You?"  
"Well, no see I'm a Royal advisor to the ruler, if I was the ruler, who would I advise?"  
"Nanny?"  
"Now you're just being dumb!"  
"Oh yeah! ME! I'm a queen!!"  
"Exactly m'lady!!" Coran congratulated Merla on her deductive reasoning skills.  
"MERLA!! QUEEN OF DARKNESS....AND ARUS!! You know....I rather like the sound of that...."  
  
TBC  
  
once again turbo apologizes three million one hundred thirty two thousand times for this piece of sleep deprived insanity.  



	3. part 3=ness

Merla the good evil person or whatever....part 3  
  
Okay, since last time we were together, I omitted the part where the Voltron Force went to save Allura from Lotor, only to be too late. (gasp and horror, oh noooo!) As in, Keith shot the minister dead after that pesky man and wife part. (Wait, did I just say dead? Keith? hmmm, like he's the king of darkness or something, hmmmm) So Voltron Force all...took Lotor prisoner, and Allura all cried a lot. Now we're back in the castle of Lions, where Merla has somehow become Queen of Arus. (Turbo has dementia, she guesses)  
  
"I WANT A DIVORCE!!" Allura cried, "NOW!!!'  
"Please." Merla corrected.  
"Dude!" Hunk gave Merla an indignant look...at least I think it was indignant.   
Keith bopped Lotor on the head, "You're a jerk Smurf-boy!"  
"Smurf?" Lotor asked.  
"Another cartoon of the 80's. We were cooler, though." Keith informed everyone.  
"You know, Keith..."Lotor started.  
"QUIET YOU!!" Keith bopped Lotor."Perhaps we should give him a chance to speak." Merla suggested.  
"Man?" Lance looked puzzled.  
"NO!" Keith answered.  
"Well...I'm in charge now, and I say we let Lotor speak!" Merla commanded.  
"What do you mean you're in charge now?" Allura cried.  
"While you were gone, princess, Coran put me in charge of Arus because I am a Queen." Merla said gleefully.   
"Allura's a Queen, too!" Lotor bellowed before once again being bopped on the head by Keith.  
"What? What do you mean?" Allura asked.  
"Well, we got married," Lotor tried to dodge Keith's bop to no avail. "Keith, cut that out!!" Merla shouted. "BRO!" Pidge chimed in. "Now what do you mean, I'm a Queen...hey that rhymed!" Allura giggled.  
Lotor huffed, "Well, duh! I was a prince! You were a princess! WE get married, ba-da-bing ba-da-boom! We're KING and QUEEN!!"   
Keith bopped Lotor one for good measure.  
"Queen Allura...wow..." Allura said dreamily.  
"Well, Lotor, I guess being married to you isn't so bad after all."  
Keith bopped Lotor and mumbled to himself.  
"So now you're a Queen, Princess? Fine. Take control of Arus back, I don't care!!" Merla huffed. "DUDE!" Hunk waved frantically. Keith bopped Lotor, "What, Hunk?"  
Hunk pointed to Lotor and said, "...dude!"  
"Yes, he's a man, Hunk." Merla agreed.  
"No no no, what he's saying is that...if you give control of Arus back to Allura because she's Queen, now Lotor actually gets to rule since he's KING." Keith explained.  
"Well, that's a silly rule." Merla expressed. (It is a silly rule, I might add)  
"Yeah! I don't like it at all!" Allura agreed.  
"Man.." Lance sighed, the VF was in some predicament here. On the one had, no way coul they let Merla Queen of Darkness rule planet Arus. And on the other hand, no way could Merla relinquish her power to Allura because then Lotor would get what he always sort of wanted. Control of Arus. Tough situation, how am I going to write them out of this?....hmm.....  
"We ought to talk to Coran about this..."Keith pondered.  
"Yes!" Allura agreed. "Excellent idea Keith!"  
"Thanks" and for a moment or two the Queen and Pilot gazed deeply into each other's eyes. "Oh, please....you're making me sick...." This time Merla bopped Lotor on the head.  
Twenty minutes later the VF had made a pow-wow circle around the the royal advisor minister guy known as Coran. "What do we do, Coran?" Allura pleaded.  
"Um..."Coran scratched his head. "I'm not sure..." sweatdrops all around  
"Well, I know what to do!!" Merla said assuredly!  
"Bro?" Pidge asked.  
"I'm not your bro, I'm a woman!!!" Merla shouted.  
"What DO we do, Merla?" Lotor said...annoyingly.  
"We get....therapy!" Merla said confidently.  
The Voltron Force looked confused.  
"Therapy?" asked Keith.  
"THERAPY!!" beamed Merla.  
"O....k...." Keith gave in.  
And so...next time...THERAPY!!!!  
TBC  



	4. part4-ness

Merla, the good evil person or whatever...part 4  
  
"And you! You stupid...you...you man!"  
BONK!  
"OW! HEY!"  
"Shut UP...you...you MAN!!!"  
BONK!  
"What'd I do?"  
"QUIET MAN!!"  
BONK!  
This had been going on for hours. Merla had successfully bonked every member of the Voltron Force (and Lotor) without much explanation as to the reason for her anger....other than that they were all men. Only Allura had been spared.  
"What'd I do?" Lotor sobbed.  
"Cry-smurfy..."Keith murmered.  
"And for God's sake, I'm purple, not blue!!!" Lotor sobbed some more.  
BONK!  
"Shut up, man!"  
"Man..." Lance said disgustedly.  
"Merla, I'm afraid I don't quite see the point of this." Allura stated.  
"It's to teach these....these MEN!! they're place in this universe!!" Merla said as she bonked them all again to the normal chorus of heys and ows.  
"And that place would be?" Allura asked.  
"What?" Merla turned.  
"What is their place?" Allura rephrased the question.  
Merla regarded the other Queen for a moment. "Um, well...." she stammered.  
"You're just being evil again!" Keith shouted.  
Merla was about to bonk him again when Coran entered the room and made a 'no-no-no' gesture.  
"Why are we here again?" Merla wondered.  
"I got married to Allura!" Lotor bellowed. "you're in control of Arus. allura wants it back! If you relinquish it, I get control because we're married!"  
"We're married?" Merla turned to Lotor, "But, we got a divorce!"  
Lotor's normal purple-blue complexion was turning red.  
" ME AND ALLURA!!"  
"Allura and I" Coran corrected.  
"no, Lotor's evil, he can be wrong." Allura chimed in.  
"Being evil is no excuse for bad grammar!" Coran retorted.  
There was a slight pause before Keith asked "Why are we here again?"  
Finally, tired of this absurd story, Pidge regained his ability to speak in sentences of more than one syllable. "OK!! Allura, you and Lotor get a divorce, after that, Merla you relinquish your power to Allura, it's that simple!"  
silence all around.  
"way to go boy genius!" Keith congratulated Pidge.  
BONK!  
"What'd I do?!"  
"Well," Merla began, "That won't work, because if she gets divorced she'll be a princess again, and a queen will never relinquish her power to a princess! she will be a princess again, right?"  
"Tehcnically yes," Coran answered. "Who knows though."  
"So...I have to be married to be Queen?" Allura asked.  
"Uh...yeah...I think so." Coran thought about it. "Sure, why not?"  
"well...i know! KEITH!!" Allura turned to Keith. "Keith will you marry me?"  
Keith froze in place.  
"Keith?" Allura pleaded.  
BONK!  
"hm...no effect."  
"Dude?" Hunk tapped Keith on the shoulder. He was still quite frozen.  
"MAN!" Lance hit Keith on the back, no effect.  
"I know how to get him to move." Lotor was heard.  
"Oh really, how is that?" Merla turned to Lotor.  
"Let me out of these chains and maybe I'll show you." Lotor raised and eyebrow to Merla.  
"Actually, I have a better idea!" Merla turned away and then used her mind powers. "KEITH! Marry Allura" she commanded.  
Keith remained motionless. "That must've been some shock, huh?" Pidge noted.  
"Indeed" Coran nodded his head.  
"Let me go! I'll get him to move!" Lotor had begun jumping up and down furiously. "Really, I will!" "Lotor, if he moves, that means you and Allura don't stay married!" Merla reminded him. "Oh yeah" Lotor suddenly stopped jumping. "Forget it then. I don't know how to get him out of shock." Lotor turned away.   
Meanwhile, the VF tried unsuccessfully to get Keith out of shock. They splased cold water on him, they pinched his arm, they made him watch PBS....nothing.  
"Lotor!" Merla used her mental powers. "You will get Keith out of shock!!"  
"No" Lotor said stubbornly.  
"NOW!!" she commanded.  
"Please!" Coran corrected  
"No, now!" Allura took Merla's side.  
After a little more persuasion, and a few more bonks from Merla, Lotor agreed to help. "We're getting a divorce anyway!" Allura said.  
"Yeah, well."  
Keith was still motionless.   
Lotor stood about three feet away from him, the VF behind him.  
"Um...Keith..."Lotor started.  
Keith was still in shock.   
"Keith I was wondering if maybe...uh...y'know..."  
Lotor stammered. He looked back at Allura unsuredly, he didn't really want to do this.   
"Get on with it!" Merla's voice broke into his brain, and Lotor winced.  
"You know your mind powers have no effect over my ego!" Lotor retorted, but turned back to Keith anyway.  
"Keith...um...would you...scratch my back?" Lotor asked.  
The Voltron Force was about to thwomp Lotor a good one when Allura shouted, "LOOK!"  
Indeed they looked! And indeed they saw...Keith's face was getting all contorted and disgusted. "No way!" he spat out. "And Allura....YES!! Absolutely my love!!"  
Allura and Keith embraced.  
"Awwwwww!" Pidge was crying.  
"MAN!" Lance patted Keith on the back.  
"Thanks Lance." Keith said.  
Meanwhile Merla gave Lotor a good BONK!!  
  
tbc  



	5. ending partness

MERLA!! the good evil person or whatever part 5, the last part, thank god!!  
  
THE WEDDING!!!  
  
Everything on Arus was good and happy. Allura was happy, Keith was happy, Lance was happy, Coran was happy, you get the picture. Well, Lotor wasn't happy, but then again when ARE evil people happy? Allura and Lotor had gotten divorced, and now Allura and Keith were set to get married..  
There was that pesky little problem of Merla being the ruler of Arus at the moment, but heck, that was no big deal.  
So, wedding bells are ringing and whatnot.  
When Allura began to walk down the aisle, everyone gasped at how beautiful she was. This became a problem though, her being so beautiful and all, because Lotor started running down the aisle after her demanding they get remarried. Luckily Merla had a rope tied to Lotor's neck and pulled him back before he could get close enough to that minx of a Princess, Allura. (turbo's so frikkin sleepy)  
Lotor had to be at the wedding of course. He was a very evil prisoner and had to be kept within sight at all time. What better way of doing that than by putting him on the end of Merla's rope.  
Anyway, Allura's beautiful, Keith is nervous, Lotor is horny, bla bla bla. The minister starts the wedding vow thing-a-ma-jig. Keith and Allura are all, I will love you forever, and the great part is they mean it! :-D  
Nanny sobs uncontrollably, "my baby!" she's heard crying.  
Coran gives Allura away, he thanks Keith for taking her.  
The minister gets to the part about does anyone object.  
"I OBJECT!!" Lotor bellows.  
"No you don't!" Merla commands him mentally.  
"NEVER MIND!!" Lotor cries.  
The minister nods and continues.  
"Keith," he turns, "Do you take Allura, Princess of Arus, a Princess, of ROYAL status, who will be marrying YOU...a pilot....as your lawful wedded wife?"  
  
At this point, unfortunately, Keith once again goes into shock and can't move or speak. The idea of a princess and a pilot getting married must really freak him out or something if he keeps getting so catatonic. (turbo used a BIG word! YAY!)  
  
"Keith?" Allura pouted. "Oh not again!" She huffed.  
The congregation let out a collective groan. He may be a Superman, but Keith sure didn't take well to some shocks.  
"I KNOW HOW TO FIX HIM!" Lotor bellowed.  
"Like you really want to." Merla snorted at him  
"I DON'T want to...but if we don't fix him now, the wedding will be postponed and you'll make me sit through this again" Lotor growled.  
"Oh I love it when you get primal." Merla winked.  
Lotor (and most of you guys, too, i imagine) got scared and tried to run away.  
The rope stopped him.  
"Merla, if you don't mind bringing Lotor up here so he can cure Keith!" Coran called.  
Merla did....and then she waited.  
Coran looked impatient. "Oh yes..." he realized. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome, Coran."  
With that she let Lotor go. He looked around at everyone, and said, "You sure you want me to do this?"  
"NOW!" Allura commanded. (Eager to get to the honeymoon, i guess)  
"Please!" Merla corrected.  
"Alright!" Lotor smiled, and with that he grabbed Princess Allura by the waist, swung her to the left, and kissed her!!!!  
Keith woke up and socked Lotor a good one on the jaw!  
"EWWWWW!" Allura cried.  
"I DO!" Keith shouted.  
"Allura, do you--"the minister started.  
"I DO!!" Allura proclaimed.  
And with that the two embraced, and kissed. There have been five great kisses in the history of mankind, one being that kiss that is at the end of the Princess Bride, well...this kiss beat them all!  
  
.....they're still kissing......  
  
......for God's sake, I can't even hold my breath this long......  
  
....still going at it......  
  
"Well, Allura, I'm glad to see you married to the one you love!" Merla said. "And as you're wedding present, I'll keep ruling the planet until you come back from your honeymoon, ok?"  
  
after a few more minutes Allura and Keith finished their passionate...um....passion....liplock....  
"o......k....." Allura managed to gasp out.  
"I now pronounce you King and Queen! You may now kiss the bride!" The minister cried out.  
"Oh....no..." Allura gasped before Keith was on her again.  
"Wow." Pidge stared in awe.  
"Man" Hunk shook his head.  
With that, Hunk and Pidge headed off to the reception for some food.  
Nanny, who had been watching the kiss with a sort of growing horror, suddenly felt a nudge and saw a wink from Coran. They smiled, told everyone that they must've forgotten to turn off the coffee-maker, and ran off to be blissful and turn off the coffee maker....and do their thing....bwa ha ha  
Merla dragged Lotor off, kicking and screaming.....to do their thing....i guess.....ack....  
Keith and Allura were so busy doing their thing that the minister had to drag them off.  
On planet Pollux, Romelle and Sven were all.....happy....and doing their thing.  
And on Doom, Zarkon was actually despondent over the loss of his son so....Haggar found a way to cheer him up. ick....  
AND PEACE REIGNED THROUGHOUT THE GALAXY!  
  
Except for Lance. The Ladies man didn't have no ladies that day.  
So, poor Lance, all alone, gets cheered up by Turbo and some cheesecake.  
And it's a happy ending! Yay!  
  
THE END!  



End file.
